No Such Luck
by Casa Circe
Summary: Freid. Folken catches a glimpse of a potential, happier future. But it will never be his. He has no such luck. Now with Eries' POV. Please review!
1. Folken

No Such Luck

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Another little Folken/Eries piece for Folken's birthday. This is set five years before the events of the series, or approximately when Prince Chid was born. You'll see why.**_

_**Forgive the weak philosophical ramblings in this one.**_

_**A short, serious look at a "what could have been" from Folken's point of view. I will post Eries' point of view on her birthday, March 18.**_

_**Reviews are most loved.**_

--

"When you choose to follow a certain path, others shall be forever closed to you."

Folken of Zaibach knew that well by now.

Fate moves you in one direction and leaves all possible futures only to your imagination. You can only really live according to what fortune throws at you. And this was what he was given, so this was what he would take.

There was no use in dwelling on "if's" and "maybe's". They would never be more than unrealized potential.

He had abandoned his role as the prince of Fanelia and there was no turning back from that. It was the point of no return.

And though it had been difficult to accept at first, to undergo such a radical transformation, not just physically but psychologically as well, he had grown accustomed to it. He had accepted his fortune, and in doing so, he was learning more and more from the man who had saved his life, even when his own country had forgotten him.

It was to Emperor Dornkirk that he owed everything now and Folken was more than willing to help the emperor build his new world.

It was now five years or so since Folken had been rescued from the clutches of the dragon. He was now a special envoy of the Zaibach Empire, a young diplomat being sent to various nations in Gaea to establish ties and to sow the seeds of alliance.

There were deeper motives behind his every mission, of course, but he was following a carefully-laid out agenda by the emperor. The situation called for patience and meticulous planning.

Folken strode down the ancient halls of the Duchy of Freid, preparing for his second audience with the Duke. He had had the opportunity of formally greeting the Duke and his wife along with several other envoys earlier that week but it was this afternoon that he would have a private audience with the leader of Freid.

Despite the seriousness of his task, the young diplomat still could not help but admire the noble architecture of Freid, and all the culture and tradition that had built that small but prosperous realm.

He never lost an opportunity to marvel at the diversity of life in Gaea and to learn as much as he could about a country's history and culture. Not only was this knowledge advantageous in his diplomatic visits, but it was also a cure for any boredom he might feel when he returned to the cold, dark confines of the Flying Fortress.

His timing was excellent since the normally stern Duke was in a very good mood. He had been recently been blessed with a son and heir by his wife, Marlene, the eldest princess of Asturia.

While there had been rumors about the dubious parentage of the young prince, especially considering the princess' rather infamous reputation with heavenly knights, the Duke had paid no attention to these and had readily acknowledged the child to be his.

Folken was looking forward to establishing ties with Freid since its leader was in such an open mood.

_And considering the circumstances_, Folken thought, _the birth of a son is more beneficial to the Duchess as well. This at least cements her position in court and validates her politically advantageous marriage._

He had sensed, after seeing the Duchess, that she was not one to be easily contented by a quiet life as someone's wife. She was beautiful, to be sure, but there was a wild, restlessness in her that he was not quite fond of. Nevertheless, she was vibrant and friendly, no doubt still rejoicing over the birth of her son.

Folken turned a corner and wandered down another, narrower hall that would lead to the meeting chamber. He was still early for the summons and so decided to stroll at a leisurely pace through the palace. This wing was the more private side of the palace, the part where the Duke and family resided and Folken felt privileged to be allowed to trespass in such an area.

He lingered for a while, passing several rooms with locked doors. He rehearsed his speech in his head while thinking of all the other work he would have to do once he returned to Zaibach. He recalled that there was a particularly talented but rebellious young soldier who needed to be trained further.

But he was distracted from all of these thoughts by the soft echo of a woman humming.

While there was nothing remarkable about such a sound, Folken could not help but seek the source. He found that the humming was coming from a small room in one corner, with the door left ajar and a slit of sunlight peeking through.

His first instinct was to move along, and ignore it. And yet, something was drawing him to that small room, daring him to sneak a peek.

He sighed and decided that there was nothing better to do so he took a few steps towards the room. He would only enter if his presence was noticed, so as not to be rude, but he would really rather just observe. After all, he merely wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

So carefully and as quietly as he could, Folken peered through the doorway.

It was a small room, simply furnished, but filled with great warmth and hominess.

Looking at the furnishings Folken realized that he was looking into the nursery of the young prince.

Folken turned his attention to the lone figure standing in the room, rocking the babe gently in her arms.

She was a pale young woman with long, straight, golden hair, and a warm, affectionate smile on her face as she held the child in her arms. She was standing in such a manner that she was bathed in sunlight, and it almost seemed like she was not of this world.

It was not Marlene, of course, but someone else. Since she fortunately had not yet noticed him, Folken tried to get a better look at her. By the dignified way she carried herself and the way she was dressed, he knew that she was no nursemaid. She had the air that only royalty could exhibit, a trait he knew only too well.

And while her features were not as vibrant or as pointedly pretty as Marlene's, there was a clear family resemblance.

It was then that Folken realized that she was Princess Eries Aria Aston, Marlene's younger sister, who had recently arrived to pay her sister a visit. He had not yet had the chance to meet her and he doubted that he would. She was still too young to be included in official sessions although from what he had heard, she could easily hold her own among the veteran ministers of her father's court.

She held the child lovingly in her arms, as if she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Folken felt himself unexpectedly entranced by the scene before him.

He could see now how different Eries was from her sister. She carried herself in a particular way, a slightly stiffer and more formal posture unlike the more carefree Marlene. There was a profound maturity in her countenance that was surprising to see in one so young.

He could just imagine what it had been like to grow up with a sister so admired and desired as Marlene. Eries must have paled in comparison, Folken thought, since common men's standards were already met in the elder sister.

He had heard that there was still another younger girl but that she was growing to be very much like her eldest sister.

So Eries was alone, the middle child whom people tended to forget.

He could sense that slight sadness about her, that awareness that she was so different from her sisters. But she was a strong woman, and she would overcome whatever trials she would have to face.

And though he was not prone to such thoughts, Folken found that he preferred Princess Eries to Marlene.

While she had none of the flashy beauty of her elder sister, Eries had a quiet elegance to her that he found very agreeable. There was something about her that seemed more stable, more constant, and more reliable. And it seemed clear to him that her heart would not be easily touched.

Folken found himself comparing Eries to him and seeing some similarities.

There was a great wisdom in those eyes that he was sure would serve her well in the coming years. Though he meant no offense to Princess Marlene or the youngest princess, Folken believed that Eries would prove to be a greater asset to her father than either two.

He sighed; wondering how had allowed himself to ponder so much on one person. What was this new weakness?

Still daring another glance, he saw her give the child a warm and heartfelt smile.

And it was then that he felt certain that Eries Aston would be a wonderful mother.

Folken did not know what had led to such a conclusion but he found that several other inconvenient thoughts, scenarios that he had been trying to avoid since he had decided to watch Eries, now forced themselves upon his consciousness.

He had been imagining a potential future, a scene in a life he might have had, had his circumstances been different…

_A simple home, modest but secure, with everything that anyone could ever need._

_A room full of light and love, and an air of contentment._

_An affectionate wife, cradling their child in her arms, and humming a soft lullaby._

_And strangely enough, he already knew how she would look like._

_Straight, long, golden hair, shining emerald eyes, and a serene countenance like no other. No one else would do._

_He would arrive home after a long day, tired but happy._

_She would look at him, her face lighting up with joy at his arrival, and she would smile, that incomparable smile of hers, and say, "Welcome home, my love."_

_And he would never want for anything else for the rest of his life._

Folken shook his head violently, the scene dissolving in his mind. Why had he allowed his mind to wander so far? It was pointless.

He recovered his senses and recalled his purpose. Albeit with some reluctance, he stepped away from the nursery door and willed himself to get moving.

He felt certain that he would never see her again, at least not the way he had seen her now. Something told Folken that he had been privy to a rare and sacred scene. He was sure that she did not often let her guard down.

With one final, hasty glance at Eries and Chid, Folken turned around and walked towards the meeting chamber. It was almost the appointed time anyway.

And while he made his way there, he chastised himself for getting so distracted. He reminded himself of the truth.

_When you choose to follow a certain path, others shall be forever closed to you._

Beautiful as the scene may have been, it was not in his fortune. He had no such luck.

Folken looked at his metal hand in disgust. Definitely not going to happen.

He sighed heavily, trying to banish the memory of that smile.

He had had a glimpse of what might have been but will never be. And he never expected to feel such a twinge of regret.


	2. Eries

No Such Luck

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**EDIT: Sorry, I'm two days late, I know. I'm sorry but circumstances were such that I was not physically or mentally capable of writing this on time. School was too busy and I was too tired. But here it is.**_

_**Note: Now for Eries' point of view, posted on her birthday, no less.**_

_**As you know, she is not less pensive than Folken and she has her own notions of her destiny.**_

_**Reviews are most loved.**_

--

"You're a natural," Marlene complimented her in surprise and with some sisterly pride.

The younger princess looked at her sister with slightly widened eyes, even as she cradled the precious infant as gently as she could.

Marlene smiled brightly in that way of hers that no one could resist. So Eries could not help but return the gesture, all the while conscious that Chid was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Thank you," the young girl replied solemnly, "I didn't think I would get this right the first time."

"Don't be so modest," Marlene teased, "you of all people are bound to get something done right without even trying. I am certain of that much."

Eries thanked her sister with a slight blush. She had not thought that Marlene thought so highly of her, and she was grateful for this. And she had definitely not expected her older sister to give her the little babe to carry so confidently. Perhaps Marlene saw something in Eries that the latter did not. It was worth pondering on.

They exchanged smiles again, both princesses of Asturia bathed in the golden sunlight that shone through the windows of the room.

A servant entered the nursery, interrupting the family moment, and announced that the Duchess was needed by her husband for some official duty or other.

Marlene sighed and rolled her eyes good naturedly and said that she would follow. She was reluctant to leave her child so soon to return to her duties but she knew that it was something that she would have to do.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you so soon, sister," Marlene told Eries apologetically, "but I do hope that we both get to spend more time together for the rest of your visit. It's been such a while since we've been able to talk."

Eries nodded with understanding. She of all people knew how serious it was to fulfill one's duty. And she was glad to see that Marlene was finally taking it seriously as well.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account, sister," Eries reassured the Duchess, "I'll be all right."

"I don't doubt it," Marlene answered with another smile, "now, I leave my child in your capable hands for now."

And with that the Duchess of Freid took her leave, with an astonished younger sister left alone in the nursery, still cradling the sleeping prince. Eries was once again surprised that her sister had trusted her enough to take care of her own child.

Eries sighed, and continued concentrating on holding the baby properly. Marlene could not see it but Eries was exerting every bit of energy she had just to act as "naturally" as the other had claimed.

Eries did not really see herself as a motherly figure, although she was sure that as she held the child in her arms, her protective instincts had kicked in. She felt simply determined to do everything in her power to shield her beloved nephew from any harm.

During her visit, she had seen how happy and content her sister was with the life that she had previously felt she had been forced to live. Eries could see now that Marlene had finally accepted her fate and was genuinely happy about her current situation.

None of them spoke of the struggles of the past. It was not necessary, and to do so would only spoil the peace and tranquility of the present. So they kept their silence.

Eries would not dare disrupt her sister's happiness but she knew, as she gazed upon the face of Prince Chid, that there were still doubts about his parentage. Eries knew, better than anyone, of the love her sister once harbored for a certain Heavenly Knight. And the moment she had first seen the child's startling blue eyes, her suspicions had been confirmed.

She sighed. She was extremely grateful that the child at least had her sister's golden hair. But it was clear to her that Chid looked nothing like the Duke of Freid, and she fervently hoped that this would not be any source of conflict in the future. If no one spoke about the matter, it need not be known.

Thankfully, the Duke of Freid loved his wife dearly and now was also proud and happy about his son. Eries believed that even if the Duke already knew the truth, he would never make much ado about it. He loved his family too much, and no doubt had already forgiven his wife for whatever secret betrayals she had done to him in the past.

Because looking at the Duchess now, Eries had surmised that Marlene had come to love her husband as well. He was certainly not the man she had been expecting but she had come to open her heart to him, because for all his outward sternness, he was a kind and attentive husband, who was unwaveringly devoted to her.

And she had learned to be grateful for that, and to reciprocate it as well.

Eries was relieved to notice this when she first arrived at Freid. It seemed that in such a short visit, she had already seen much of how her sister had changed since they had last spoken. And though Eries was the younger girl, she had always been the more serious one, and the more perceptive princess. But as a sister, she was glad to see that Marlene was happy at last.

But Eries had come at a rather busy time for the Duke and Duchess. Aside from taking care of their son, the royal couple also had to deal with visits from a number of emissaries from the other kingdoms on Gaea.

Eries had caught glimpses of some of them as they passed through the ancient halls of the palace, large, grim, and stately men, with dark eyes and serious faces. She found it ironic that such forbidding people were to be the diplomats of their countries but she wisely kept her opinions to herself.

Marlene, however, had complained to her sister about these emissaries, stating how it was difficult for her to maintain a cheerful countenance in the presence of such grave individuals. In this she found her duty so difficult to fulfill.

"I don't know how my husband does it," Marlene had commented earlier that day, "but he manages to remain cordial and welcoming to them. I try my best, for his sake, but it really is no mean feat to face these emissaries with a smile that they will not return."

Eries had commiserated with her sister because back at Asturia, she had a similar duty, young though she was, to help her father in managing international relations.

"That's why I'm rather envious of you, little sister," Marlene had teased, "you take to this whole diplomacy business so effortlessly. Father is extremely lucky to have you by his side. I doubt Millerna or I could ever do such a good job as you."

Eries had thanked her for the compliment, and had been surprised that Marlene, of all people, was envious of_ her._ Marlene whom everyone loved and admired, Marlene who was the pride of her country. But Eries bore her sister no ill will because she loved her sister too much.

"I think my husband will be kind enough to spare you from attending to all these council meetings and such during your stay," Marlene had told her, "although I am pretty certain you will fare better in any of these than I have. Honestly, those dignitaries are all such dull people, I don't how you or my husband can stand them."

Eries had laughed at her sister's complaints, seeing that some things had not changed with her sister, even with her marriage and new life in a foreign country. It was little things like this that reminded Eries of how much she missed Marlene sometimes.

"The man from Zaibach, Folken, is the youngest of them so far," Marlene had recounted, "but he also seems the most serious. I really cannot fathom how young people can act so much older than they are."

"But then again," she had added, "you were always more mature than I was. And I think that is to your great advantage. I think that you will be able to find happiness and contentment wherever you go, dear sister."

Eries pondered on these words as she continued to cradle the sleeping child. Almost instinctively, she began to hum a soft lullaby to the prince, and seeing that he seemed to sleep more soundly after hearing it, she continued to hum, although her thoughts were far away from that room.

It was all a matter of perspective really. There were some things that were non-negotiable in life, and some circumstances that one had no choice but to accept.

But the way you live the rest of your life, the paths you follow, are really the results of your own choices, and no one else's. Eries believed that everyone had some chance at some form of happiness, but not necessarily the same as the happiness of others.

She thought about her own life, and her own inevitable fate as a princess. Soon, she would be married off as well, just like Marlene. It was a duty she and eventually Millerna would have to fulfill. It was a life they were born to.

But somehow Eries felt that she would not be as fortunate as Marlene, that if she followed the same path, she would not have the same happiness.

Marlene's husband loved her, to be sure, and did not treat her merely as some woman who would bear the heir to his kingdom. And from what Eries had observed, the marriage of the Duke and Duchess was more than just a cold political arrangement.

And now, with the birth of Chid, they were a complete and happy family. It was a lovely picture, and an enviable fate.

But for all of Marlene's praise, Eries felt that she would have little to no chance of attaining the same level of domestic bliss as her sister.

After all, Marlene was sure to be admired and loved wherever she went, for her beauty and kindness and womanly graces. And it seemed, even as early as now, that Millerna was bound to follow in her older sister's footsteps.

But Eries was different from them. She was admired, but for different reasons, and for reasons that were not exactly conducive to a loving and nurturing marriage. She was an asset because of her skill in politics and diplomacy. But her looks, though fair, paled in comparison with the radiance of her sisters. And she had not their charm and femininity, or other traits that easily attracted other men.

Eries highly doubted that any potential husband of hers would be able to love her as much as the Duke loved Marlene. She was too complicated a person to be easily loved, and yet, she was not willing to change herself, to pretend to be someone she was not.

The fact remained, however, that as a princess of Asturia, she was not free to marry as she pleased.

She gazed tenderly at the beautiful child in her arms, sleeping soundly, with a contented expression, his golden hair seeming to glow under the light of the son.

Eries was absolutely certain that she loved her nephew very dearly, and she was glad that he had begun a life that was sure to be full of all the comforts and love that he deserved.

And yet, Eries could not help but have a sinking feeling that there was no such future waiting for her. Somehow, she felt disheartened, although she did not want to dwell on it.

But she already knew, with some degree of certainty that her future husband would not look at her the same way the Duke looked at his wife. Eries did not know how she would fare as a mother who did not love the father of her child. What kind of family would she have?

This picture of perfection, Marlene's current life, was not to be hers.

Of course, Eries did not discount the possibility of still leading a happy life. But she knew that such an ideal scenario was possible but highly unlikely.

And she was reasonable and realistic enough to accept that this was her lot in life.

But still, she was savoring this moment with the child, this peaceful opportunity to fantasize about a distant possibility. She smiled with genuine devotion at her nephew, resolving to give him all the love she had in her.

At least, there were some things that were still under her control, and she resolved to exercise her freedom as much as she could.

She snapped out of her reverie abruptly and stiffened, because she suddenly felt self-conscious. Inexplicably, she felt that she was being watched.

She looked around her carefully, but no one had entered the nursery. But she did notice that the door was slightly ajar. Eries narrowed her eyes carefully, wondering with annoyance why anyone would dare invade her privacy. It was rare enough that she had such quiet moments to herself.

Carefully and as gently as any mother could have done, Eries laid the still sleeping Chid in his cradle. She took a moment to smile

Then, she walked resolutely towards the door, with a prepared reprimand for whoever dared to spy on her moment of tranquility.

But when she opened the door, there was no trace of anyone, even along the long corridor that led to that room. She looked about curiously but soon ascertained that the hall was indeed deserted.

Sighing and shaking her head, Eries scolded herself for being so paranoid. But then again, she had been certain of that peculiar feeling.

Why anyone would linger watching her was a mystery though. Her fate was nothing remarkable. She might not even leave a dent in anyone else's destiny, or so she mistakenly believed.

--

_**There, done. I hope you liked this pair of vignettes! Just a random scene from two perspectives. Once again, I apologize for the delay.**_

_**Thank you for your interest and support!**_

_**(Warning: Random shameless plug)**_

_**I'm planning to do a short Folken/Eries chapter story that may take off from this particular incident. For sure, though, it will start with them meeting in Freid 5 years prior to the events of the series. I hope I may be able to post the first chapter around May, after significantly updated "Beyond Aeaea".**_

_**Anyway, long live the Folken/Eries Fandom!**_


End file.
